Inosine monophosphate is a nucleotide well known in itself, used for example as a potentiator of certain food flavorings, especially in association with guanosine monophosphate. Moreover, several investigators have indicated that inosine, itself, used intramuscularly or intravenously, is endowed with cardiac analeptic activity and could be used in the treatment of cardiac insufficiency in man. However, insofar as is known, no specific therapeutic application of inosine monophosphate per se has been described to date.
However, for treatments of the eye, medicinal associations of various biochemical elements have already been recommended including, in particular, a very specific combination, for the local treatment of cataracts, containing the ingredients: nicotinamide, sodium succinate, magnesium L-aspartate and, possibly, sodium glycerophosphate, and including inosine monophosphate.